An electronic book (also referred to as e-Book, eBook or digital book) is known as a text and image-based publication in digital form produced on, published by, and readable on computers or other digital devices. eBooks are usually read on dedicated hardware devices known as eReaders or eBook devices. Computer devices such as smart-phones can also be used to read eBooks.
As more people get to use a computer device for reading eBooks, more convenient operations for operating the computer device are expected.
Eye tracking is one of research hotspots. Eye tracking is the process of measuring the point of eye gaze and the motion of a user's eye relative to the head. There are a number of methods for measuring eye movement. The most popular variant uses video images from which the eye position is extracted. Detecting of eye gaze is used in a lot of human computer interaction applications. There are both intrusive and nonintrusive approaches to estimate the eye gaze. For the intrusive techniques, a user needs to wear a headgear camera to fix the position of the eyes with the view of screen on the camera, or use an infrared light on camera to detect the eyes. For the nonintrusive approaches, a user only needs a simple camera for imaging the user's eye and does not have to wear any other equipment. At currently, most of computer devices such as smart-phones and portable electronic game machines are provided with a camera for imaging a user and can be as eReaders.
Movement Pattern Analysis (MPA) is a comprehensive system for assessing an individual's core motivations in decision-making processes, based on the disciplined analysis of nonverbal behavior.
An eye tracking apparatus which recognizes a user's eye movement pattern is shown in U.S. 20080143674A1.
An aim of the present invention is to provide more convenient operations with a user's eye movement for operating a computer device.